Lo correcto
by Juguito de drama
Summary: Lo correcto era olvidar y dejar atrás a esa chica que quiso desde la distancia. Lo correcto era superarla, lo sabía, porque ella era peligrosa. Pero su deseo pesaba más que la razón.
1. A distancia

**A distancia**.

Cuando Sasuke la vio por primera vez, él tenía dieciocho años y creía saber todo de la vida. Era el último año de instituto; tenía amigos, tenía excelentes notas y ni hablar de su suerte con las chicas. Creyó saberlo todo porque nunca nada le iba mal, como si fuera inmune a los errores o pasos en falsos. Desde pequeño se le había inculcado la perfección— con su hermano mayor siempre como ejemplo—, y en su más arrogante forma, sentía que era intachable y que poco se podría decir de sus defectos.

— Qué raro. A estas alturas es muy extraño que haya alumnos nuevos.

— ¿Has visto el auto que la deja? Seguro pagaron lo suficiente para que la escuela la recibiera con gusto.

La chica de los rumores ganó cierta fama por, simplemente, ser nueva en la escuela, y era algo normal a creencia de Sasuke. También ayudaba que la chica parecía ser de familia adinerada, pues no faltaba aquel que quería ser amigo de alguien así. Sería una pena que ella permitiera a esas personas rodearla como buitres..., a menos de que eso le gustara. No le importaba demasiado, en realidad. Ni siquiera la había visto de lejos...

—Oh..., ¡ahí está!

Naruto, su no muy disimulado amigo, apuntó hacia el frente mientras se detenían por el pasillo. Sasuke enfocó la mirada y entonces supo porqué la chica se hacía más y más famosa en la escuela.

No sólo era nueva y rica, ella también era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas. Sin evitarlo, comenzó a inspeccionar cada detalle; cabello rosado, muy peculiar, hasta la cintura, ojos verdes que parecían brillar como joyas y cuerpo con curvas finas, tentadoras.

_Cielos_.

Tuvo la gran necesidad de recordar su nombre, porque sí que lo había escuchado en algunas conversaciones. Naruto pareció leer sus pensamientos.

— Sakura Haruno —dijo en voz baja, sonriendo con gusto—. También está en el último año.

Permaneció mirándola unos segundos más. Ella guardaba y sacaba cosas de su casillero, ajena a su mirada y a la de cualquier otro. Se veía delicada pero, sólo entonces reparó en que había algo más en ella, algo... sobre lo que su instinto le advertía.

— Sakura Haruno...—murmuró. Por alguna razón, el nombre le pareció conocido.

Mientras pasó el tiempo, los rumores alrededor de Sakura fueron cambiando; que si era la hija de un actor famoso, que si era una presumida, o que quizá era lesbiana. Él la veía algunas veces al día, siempre a lo lejos, y se preguntaba si sería tan mala idea hablarle. Después de todo, los rumores salían de gente desinformada y a veces de unos rechazados resentidos. Casi se rió a carcajadas cuando uno de esos idiotas quiso mentir y hacerle creer a todos que pasó una noche con Sakura. Patético, sólo eso.

_Es lo que las pruebas te dicen que es_, diría su padre Fugaku, como el honorable y legendario jefe de policía que es.

Por lo que él veía, a Sakura Haruno no le interesaba tener amigos y mucho menos pareja. No era presumida o prepotente, pues una vez fue testigo de cómo una chica tropezó con ella por accidente y Sakura aceptó las disculpas con una sonrisa sincera, sin molestarse lo más mínimo. Era humilde y era lista, tal vez más que él, resultado de ver su nombre en el cuadro de honor. Y eso era todo lo que sabía de ella en el tiempo que había transcurrido, que eran meses.

No usaba redes sociales, no compartía su número, no salía ni hablaba con nadie del instituto..., y él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Se sentía un acosador cada vez que se encontraba a sí mismo buscándola por la escuela. Más tarde que temprano entendió que había caído como una mosca más ante ella.

— No sé porqué te da miedo hablarle— dijo Naruto durante el almuerzo—. Tú tienes suerte con las chicas, ¿por qué Sakura te asusta?

— No me asusta —se defendió el pelinegro.

— Pues ve y habla con ella. Si sigues así, terminará el año y _adiós, amada Sakura._

Sasuke evitó golpear a Naruto cuando éste fingió llorar al imitarlo. Pero el maldito rubio tenía razón; después de pensar y pensar en el porqué de su falta de acción, dedujo que quizá sí tenía miedo. Se sentía inseguro, nervioso y con nula confianza para acercarse a Sakura. Por más que buscara excusas o planee escenarios para hablarle, sus intentos quedaban sólo en eso.

Era un dolor de cabeza constante y su corazón estaba cada vez más incontrolable.

Por supuesto, Naruto no perdió la oportunidad para contarle a todos, incluída su familia, del problema que tenía. Tuvo a su madre queriendo darle consejos amorosos y también a Itachi, su hermano mayor. Y su padre sólo asentía cuando concordaba con algún consejo.

— Puedo contarte cómo me le declaré a Izumi —Itachi sonrió divertido mientras cenaban.

Sasuke inspiró hondo y lo miró con fastidio.

— Fue ella quien se te declaró.

Itachi sonrió más.

— Ah, cierto. Qué mal que tú no tengas la suerte de que correspondan tus sentimientos.

— Itachi, no seas malo con tu hermano —regañó Mikoto—. Estoy segura de que Sasuke pronto abrirá su corazón y hablará con ella.

Sasuke casi se levanta de la mesa, si tan solo su padre le permitiera hacer esa clase de escenas.

— No lo hará — sentenció Itachi—. Y aún si lo hiciera, sólo quedan dos meses de escuela. Ya no se verán más. Aunque, bueno..., si lo hiciera ya mismo, podrían ser dos meses muy buenos. Si tan solo tuviera el valor.

Supuso que Itachi quiso darle un empujón, y realmente pensó en eso durante días. Bueno, en realidad estuvo pensando en eso casi todo el año y el tiempo se le fue entre los dedos. O se arriesgaba al rechazo, o se resignaba y dejaba el tema por la paz.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, esperó a Naruto en las puertas y se entretuvo con el celular. No solía esperarlo, pero sabía que cierta chica llegaba a cierta hora, y eso sería en unos minutos. Y sí, era un jodido acosador. Y sí, su padre iba a tener que arrestarlo si seguía así.

_Qué puntual_, pensó al ver cómo aquella enorme camioneta negra se estacionaba. Sakura descendió de una de las puertas traseras y, por un segundo, le pareció verla decaída.

Ella caminó a la entrada, dónde él estaba. Casi podía verla en cámara lenta. Tan hermosa, tan platónica... ¿Debía darle los buenos días? ¿Se vería muy obvio, muy estúpido? ¿Será que ella se detiene a hablarle?

Cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca, Sasuke abrió su boca, dispuesto a llamarla, a decirle algo y acabar con su desdicha.

— Sakura.

Pero no fue él quien dijo su nombre, sino un sujeto desconocido que la tomó por el brazo e hizo que se diera la vuelta. Era un hombre como de treinta años, alto, de cabello plateado y ojos morados.

Sakura parecía sorprendida de verlo.

— ¿Hidan, qué...?

— Algo pasó. Debemos irnos.

—Pero...

— Tu padre me llamó. Tenemos quince minutos para llegar a casa.

Ella titubeó un segundo, pero se dejó llevar por aquel hombre. Al seguirlos con la mirada, supo que él era el chófer y pronto se fueron en la camioneta. Tan rápido fue, que pareció que sólo él los vio y escuchó. Sintió preocupación. Sintió que fue testigo de algo que no debió y a la vez que perdió su única oportunidad de hablar con ella.

Para empeorar, Sakura no volvió en esa semana.

La escena de la última vez que la vio se repetía en su cabeza sin descanso. Cómo nadie era amigo de la chica, nadie sabía sobre ella y su ausencia. Es como si en realidad nunca hubiera asistido al instituto.

— Sasuke, tal vez ella ya no venga a la escuela — dijo Naruto al terminar las clases— Sus compañeros dicen que ya no la nombran al pasar lista.

— Eso no significa nada... —Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin saber a dónde dirigir sus pensamientos—. Tal vez pueda hablar con los profesores. Quizá ella pidió permiso y por eso no necesitan nombrarla.

Sentía tanta desilusión de imaginar que Naruto estaba en lo cierto, que quiso aferrarse a otras opciones. Cuando Sakura no asistió la segunda semana, se armó de valor y fue a la oficina directiva. Preguntó, preguntó y preguntó. Nadie pudo decirle algo más allá del _no sé_. A nadie le interesó quitarle sus dudas y, cuando Sakura faltó a la tercer y cuarta semana, decidió recurrir a alguien más.

— ¿Es en serio?

Su padre lo miró directo a los ojos, arrugando un poco el entrecejo.

—Sabes que no te lo pediría si no lo creyera conveniente.

Fugaku había estado leyendo los informes de sus subordinados cuando su hijo menor llegó. Y para su sorpresa, Sasuke venía con una petición casi absurda.

— ¿Quieres que investigue el nombre de tu novia?

Sasuke pudo haber aclarado que no era su novia, pero pensó que tal cosa no era el problema. Asintió, manteniendo la determinación en su rostro.

— No ha ido a la escuela desde hace semanas. Si algo le ocurrió, seguramente su nombre aparecerá en el sistema, ¿cierto? Un accidente, una denuncia..., yo sé que puedes encontrar a cualquier persona.

Hubo un extenso silencio, en el cual Sasuke creyó que su padre comenzaría un largo sermón sobre el uso de los recursos de la policía. Sin embargo, Fugaku se acomodó en su silla y le indicó que tomara asiento.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu novia?

Sasuke se guardó la sonrisa para después.

— Sakura Haruno —anunció, y vio como su padre profundizó aquel ceño fruncido.

— ¿Haruno? —repitió el Uchiha, receloso.

Una alarma en su cabeza comenzó a sonar, pero asintió. Su padre pareció divagar antes de teclear en su computadora, y la emoción en sus ojos poco a poco se fue oscureciendo.

— ¿Es ella?

Fugaku volteó la pantalla hasta que su hijo pudiera verla. Ahí, la fotografía de una preadolescente se mostraba junto con un texto corto. Si bien la chica en la foto tenía como once o doce años, su cabello, facciones y ojos eran inconfundibles.

— Es ella, pero esa foto debe ser...

—Es de hace siete años. Uno de mis hombres la consiguió cuando trabajaba encubierto.

Su padre debió notar la confusión en él. Con cierta preocupación, recargó los codos en el escritorio para explicarle lo que pasaba.

—Sakura Haruno es hija de Kizashi Haruno, Sasuke. Tú sabes quién es, ¿verdad?

La habitación pareció consumirlo en segundos. Asintió, mirando otra vez la fotografía, pero ahora con un gran contraste. Kizashi Haruno era uno de los líderes Yakuza más peligroso desde hace más de una década. Por eso siempre sintió que el nombre de Sakura le parecía familiar.

— Yo... jamás hice la conexión —confesó abatido—, nunca hubiera pensado...

—Tranquilo, hijo. No podemos ir señalando a todo aquel que comparte apellido con un delincuente. Pero al parecer ella comparte algo más que el apellido, ¿no?

Mientras hablaba, Fugaku se levantó y cerró la puerta con llave, así como las persianas. Algo delicado y peligroso como eso, debía quedar entre él y su hijo, por el bien del mismo.

— ¿Tenías una relación seria con ella?

Sasuke esperó a que su padre volviera a sentarse y entonces negó con la cabeza. Miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos.

— Ella me gustaba. Es la chica de la que hablaban Itachi y mi madre siempre—suspiró—. Jamás pude hablar con ella, en realidad.

Fugaku creyó en él.

— ¿Hace cuánto dejó de ir a la escuela?

— Un mes.

El jefe de policía volvió a buscar en el sistema, en lo más clasificado.

—Sí..., concuerda.

— ¿Con qué?

— Hace un mes, dos cuerpos fueron encontrados con signos de tortura. Ese tipo de tortura se aplica sólo a quienes han cometido traición, y los identificamos como parte del círculo que protege a Kizashi.

Sasuke inspiró hondo. Con esa información, era obvio que Sakura tuvo que escapar al verse en riesgo. Sus sentimientos ya estaban agotados y alterados para ese punto.

— No puedo decirte más, Sasuke. Lo único que puedo decirte ahora es que lo siento mucho.

Su corazón se estrujó ante la empatía de su padre. Se levantó lentamente, con el recuerdo de Sakura presente; sola, delicada y siempre manteniendo la distancia con todos. Recuerda haberse preguntado tantas veces el porqué de su soledad.

Antes de salir, se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro a Fugaku.

— Ella no es mala persona, papá.

— Confío en tus habilidades e instinto para saber a quién acercarte y a quién no, hijo —contestó el hombre con firmeza y seguridad—. Creo que por eso dudaste tanto en hablar con ella, a pesar de tus sentimientos.

Quizá. Tal vez fue su instinto y no su cobardía lo que lo mantuvo lejos de Sakura. Los hijos malcriados de los Yakuza eran peligrosos porque eran impulsivos, idiotas, se sentían dueños del mundo y escupían a las personas. Pero Sakura, Sakura Haruno...

— Ella no es mala —le repitió a su padre. O tal vez sólo quiso recordárselo a sí mismo, a su decepción.

Supuso que su padre le contó a Itachi y su madre sobre lo sucedido, porque no se volvió a mencionar a Sakura y de vez en cuando los atrapaba con una mirada preocupada. Tuvo que contarle a Naruto, porque confiaba en él y el rubio no descansaría hasta saber qué pasó. Si Naruto puso una cara tan triste, se preguntaba qué cara puso él mismo cuando lo supo todo.

Y los días pasaron, y los meses y el último año escolar terminó. La ceremonia fue algo dulce y amarga. _Mucho más amarga_. La visión que Itachi le había propuesto, aquella de pasar con Sakura los últimos dos meses, no era más que una triste fantasía.

— Así que... —Naruto llegó a su lado, en aquel pasillo que ya no recorrerían más. Aquel pasillo donde vio a Sakura por primera vez—, Itachi me dijo que ya estás listo para ir a la academia de policía.

Sasuke asintió, su mirada fija en un único casillero, reviviendo sus recuerdos.

— Siempre supe que seguiría los pasos de mi padre y que iría más lejos que él— declaró—, pero no había tenido una razón.

Y ahora la había.

* * *

_Bueeeeeno_, no sé muy bien de dónde salieron estas ganas de empezar a escribir, pero espero que le haya gustado al que lo leyó. No creo que sea un fanfic largo, porque no soy tan activa y no tengo el tiempo, pero al menos actualizaré una vez a la semana.

Dejen un comentario, siempre se agradece. **Muack. **( )


	2. En la mira

**Capítulo dos**.

En la mira

Pasos apresurados y firmes resonaban por el pasillo. Los que se encontraban en su camino, se orillaron por cuenta propia para esquivarlo y elaboraban torpes reverencias. Si bien aún no se ganaba un puesto como el de su padre, Sasuke Uchiha sí se había conseguido el respeto de sus compañeros y superiores, al mostrar su gran desempeño en cada tarea y misión que se le asignó. Siempre estaba listo y siempre sabía cómo responder a las circunstancias. Era el perfecto sucesor, aquel que tomaría las riendas del distrito policíaco de Konoha con el tiempo.

Pero a su ver, nada había sido fácil. Siendo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, él mismo se exigía cinco veces más y esperaba que nunca le dijeran que todo lo había conseguido por su lazo con el jefe. Despertar temprano para entrenar su cuerpo, conseguir la calma para su mente, comprender tanto el poder como los límites que conllevaba su placa... Tal vez no le hubiera ido tan mal de abogado, justo como Itachi.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de su padre, éste ya lo esperaba.

— Sabes que estaba en algo —dijo el más joven, aflojando un poco el chaleco que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo—, ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para dejar mis avances con los golpes a los bancos?

Fugaku le extendió una carpeta.

— Se está volviendo un evento de cada siete años, casi como un cometa.

Sasuke no supo de qué hablaba su padre, así que abrió la carpeta y miró la ficha de un hombre que, tras unos pocos segundos, pudo reconocer.

— Hidan...

Apretó la carpeta en sus manos, con el aire contenido. Miró su fotografía, sus datos generales y finalmente, la leyenda de _capturado _resaltado en rojo.

— ¿Cuándo?

— Tres días —contestó Fugaku con calma—. Fue una casualidad, en realidad. Causó disturbios en un bar, por lo que fue detenido. Y hubiera pasado tan sólo una noche en la celda, pero estaba tan ebrio que soltó algunas palabras comprometedoras y se decidió investigar.

Sasuke continuó viendo la foto del sujeto peliplata. Es como si nunca hubiera envejecido.

— Así que han pasado siete años ya —murmuró, ensimismado.

Siete años desde que Sakura Haruno desapareció cual ilusión.

— Resulta que Hidan no tiene muy en alto la lealtad —continuó Fugaku—. Cuando se comprobó su participación en algunos casos y se le dijo su sentencia probable, no le gustó. Nos ofreció el trato que buscábamos desde el principio.

Ansioso, Sasuke preguntó.

— ¿Qué tanto habló?

— Bastante, pero no lo suficiente como para ir con todos nuestros elementos y asaltar la casa de Kizashi. Necesitamos más. Necesitamos aplastarlo con pruebas y evidencia.

Tenían que tener el arma perfecta para cortar la cabeza de la serpiente, Sasuke lo entendía.

— Hoy comenzaremos a trazar el plan de esta operación y por eso te llamé. Sasuke...—inseguro pero determinado, Fugaku anunció su idea—, quiero que vayas de encubierto a trabajar con Kizashi Haruno.

Tal fue la sorpresa que Sasuke titubeó al hablar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sé que hay un motivo personal que podría arriesgar el operativo, pero confío mucho más en las habilidades que has demostrado. Eres el mejor de mis hombres, Sasuke. Si no eres tú, no sé quién más podría llevarlo a cabo con éxito.

Por siete años, su padre siempre lo había mantenido alejado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kizashi Haruno. Al principio le había parecido ridículo y molesto, pero con el tiempo entendió que esas aguas eran oscuras y letales, y que su padre quería protegerlo. Su papel de padre y su papel de jefe se habían confrontado, y ahora se veía el resultado del encuentro.

— Lo haré. No voy a decepcionarte.

Fugaku asintió, cerrando los ojos un instante ante el peso de una nueva carga.

— Si te soy sincero, desearía que hubieras dicho que no —suspiró—, pero no esperaría otra cosa de mi hijo.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de reuniones privadas con su padre; a veces en la oficina, la mayor del tiempo en casa de sus padres, pues la identidad del agente encubierto debía ser lo más discreta posible. Pronto se anunciaría un supuesto cambio de lugar, para disfrazar su ausencia en el trabajo y hacerles creer a sus compañeros que se desempeñaría en otro distrito; su madre no estaba nada conforme con lo que pasaba y se notaba su enfado, pero tenía la sabiduría de no querer imponer su opinión. En cambio, Itachi, que ya estaba casado con Izumi, le pedía que fuera lo más cuidadoso posible. Su hermano estaba preocupado, pero confiaba en sus aptitudes y eso a Sasuke le llenaba el pecho de calidez.

La misión más importante de su trabajo, aquello que probablemente mencionen con los años cuando se hable de él, estaba a poco de empezar.

— ¿Será posible que te vea otra vez?

El susurro salió inconscientemente de sus labios. En sus manos tenía toda la información que se había recabado a lo largo de los años sobre Kizashi Haruno; sospechas, territorios, negocios para lavar dinero y posibles socios. Podría decir de memoria cada coma y punto de esos documentos, pero siempre terminaba con la ficha de Sakura en sus manos, perdiéndose durante minutos entre recuerdos.

Había una alta posibilidad de verla. Sin embargo, no estaría ahí para desempolvar un viejo amor. _Nada de eso_. Se acercaría, se ganaría la confianza para obtener las armas y entonces empujaría a Kizashi y a todos sus hombres a la celda más oscura.

Sólo podía pedir al cielo que Sakura no se haya involucrado en los actos de su padre.

Pocos días después, se reunió con Naruto. Aquel idiota impertinente había crecido para ser lo mismo, pero más alto; se había casado y trabajaba muy duro en los servicios sociales. Su esposa, Hinata Hyuga, se le había declarado justo al terminar la universidad y gratamente eran felices juntos.

— ¿Y a dónde vas?

Naruto aún tenía su camisa blanca del trabajo cuando llegó al apartamento de Sasuke. Se acomodó en el sofá mientras el pelinegro sacaba dos latas de cerveza del refrigerador.

— Oficialmente, seré trasladado a otro distrito, donde se me necesita más —le ofreció la cerveza a Naruto y se tiró en el sillón individual—, así que estaré lejos por varios meses. Tal vez un año, no lo sé. Podría tardar más.

El rubio asintió con entendimiento.

—Ni siquiera podrás comunicarte, ¿será muy peligroso?

— Lo será.

Y no hubo nada más que decir. Fue un hasta luego con cervezas, videojuegos y anécdotas divertidas, y sólo por si acaso, se despidieron con un abrazo fraternal, de esos que negarían en el futuro.

Tuvo al menos dos semanas más para prepararse y entender lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante. Su pasado, su historia y hasta su nombre debían cambiar. Su padre le hacía preguntas repentinas, sobre sus padres, su niñez y los motivos para ser un delincuente a las órdenes de Kizashi; se llamaría —_se llama Kyoya_ _Kita_—, un joven que siempre se vio rodeado de malas influencias. Su madre se encargó de él, por así decir, y nunca conoció a su padre. Vivió en la pobreza y decidió salir de ella costara lo que costara. Empezó vendiendo pequeñas porciones de droga para un don nadie, y fue escalando y escalando hasta que Hidan lo reclutó junto a otros hombres.

Dudaba que lo fueran a interrogar tan profundamente, pero todo lo que dijera debía concordar.

— ¿Y qué hay del verdadero Kyoya Kita? —preguntó a su padre.

— Hidan nos dijo donde encontrarlo y lo arrestamos por posesión de arma. Es parte del grupo que Hidan reclutó para Kizashi y el único que tiene tu edad —explicó Fugaku—. Sólo Hidan conoce su apariencia, así que no te preocupes, podrás reemplazarlo sin problemas.

—Hablando de Hidan..., ¿cómo ocultaremos el hecho de que está...

— Hijo —Fugaku lo interrumpió con una mirada tolerante—, todo está bajo control. Hemos cubierto cada ángulo para esta operación. Ahora todo está en tus manos, Sasuke.

Sintió la presión de esas palabras, pero también sintió la confianza en sí mismo. Sólo debía hacer su trabajo y todo saldría bien.

Tomó aire y exhaló.

Estaba preparado. Lo último que haría como Sasuke Uchiha, era tomar un autobús hasta el punto de reunión del grupo reclutado, y entonces sólo sería Kyoya Kita.

* * *

El aire helado movió suavemente su cabello rosado. El balcón de su habitación siempre le pareció hermoso desde que llegó a ese nuevo hogar; podía ver los límites de los jardines, que eran circundantes con el bosque que los mantenía escondidos. Parecía no tener fin, y si bien era magnífico, también había ocasiones en las que se sentía intimidada y atrapada como...

— ¿Qué quieres cenar, Sakura? Te traeré lo que pidas.

Como una prisionera en celda de oro.

Se dio la vuelta para ver al pelirrojo que aguardaba su respuesta; Sasori mantenía las manos ocultas en su pantalón, siempre con un semblante relajado y pacífico. Es como si delante de él estuviera cualquier persona y no su propia novia.

Se acomodó los mechones que el viento había desordenado y camino hacia él.

— Lo que sea está bien —le sonrió con ligereza y se alzó unos centímetros para besarle la mejilla. Como siempre, Sasori no movió ni un sólo músculo—, ¿cenarás conmigo?

—Lo siento, ya he cenado.

— Ya veo —Sakura mantuvo la sonrisa al intentar ocultar su decepción. Se apartó de él y dirigió sus pasos a la puerta de su habitación—. No te preocupes por mi cena, en realidad no tengo hambre.

—¿Entonces a dónde vas?

Sakura contuvo el suspiro que quiso salir de sus labios. A veces necesitaba recordarse las cualidades que Sasori tenía, especialmente aquellas que la habían enamorado hace dos años. _Centrado, atractivo, inteligente, perseverante..._

— Sólo quiero salir.

Cuando sintió que Sasori la tomaba de la mano, giró su cabeza para encararlo, pero la mirada que se encontró la detuvo de decir algo.

— Mañana saldré temprano e iré a la ciudad —comenzó a decir Sasori, atrayéndola más a él. Así de cerca, Sakura pudo ver el arma enfundada que su novio siempre llevaba encima—, ¿por qué no pasamos la noche juntos? Los demás están en sus guardias o durmiendo..., sólo estamos tú y yo en este piso...

Sakura cerró sus ojos cuando Sasori comenzó a besarle el cuello. Si bien su personalidad podía ser áspera en ocasiones, la forma en la que Sasori la acariciaba era suave. Comenzó a ceder, pasando sus manos bajo la chaqueta de su novio para intentar desfajarle la camisa, pero antes de lograrlo, el celular del pelirrojo sonó y éste se apartó de ella de inmediato.

— Señor —respondió, y Sakura supo que el que hablaba era su padre—. Estoy listo para salir a primera hora y estaremos de regreso a mediodía.

Sakura cruzó sus brazos, alejándose un par de pasos.

— Ya veo. Sí, lo entiendo..., entonces me llevaré a Deidara. Estoy seguro de que estaremos aquí para recibirlo.

Cuando colgó, Sasori apenas le dirigió la mirada.

—Debo irme ya. Tu padre quiere que vaya por sus nuevos trabajadores ahora mismo...

— No necesitas explicarme.

Él sólo asintió y se fue con prisa. Sakura lo observó alejarse, extrañando aunque fuera un mísero beso de despedida, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos. Ella debía entender a Sasori, no podía —_no quería_—poner dudas entre ellos ahora.

Incluso si eso significaba sentirse aún más sola.


	3. Miradas

Capítulo tres

**Miradas**

Sasuke —_Kyoya_— mantenía los brazos cruzados con una maleta pequeña a sus pies. A su alrededor, cuatro hombres conversaban sobre lo que sería trabajar con el poderoso Kizashi Haruno, mostrándose muy emocionados al respecto. Todos eran mayores a él; Amida, Daichi, Goro y Jun, si mal no recordaba sus nombres. Justo ahora esperaban a quien los llevaría con Kizashi, siendo un pequeño cambio, pues se supone que los recogerían al amanecer.

— Diablos, el frío está empeorando—se quejó uno de ellos.

Era casi la una de la mañana y debían esperar fuera del motel donde los habían citado. Tenía que recordar que, probablemente, ese sitio también pertenecía a Kizashi debido al trato que les dió el encargado.

— Creo que son ellos.

Sasuke de inmediato alzó la mirada para ver la camioneta que se acercaba. Se detuvo delante de ellos y bajaron dos hombres jóvenes, como de la edad de Itachi; uno era rubio de cabello largo y el otro era pelirrojo.

Incluso antes de tenerlos en frente, pudo notar las armas que ocultaban entre la ropa.

— Sólo para estar seguro, ¿ustedes son los hombres que reclutó Hidan?— el pelirrojo los tenía bajo su escrutinio al hacer la pregunta —. ¿Podrían presentarse?

_Sabe los nombres_. Sasuke mantuvo la compostura ante la primera prueba; si esos dos supieran como luce el verdadero Kyoya Kita, ya tendría dos armas apuntando a su cabeza.

Los otros cuatro se presentaron con rapidez, queriendo sonar confiados y valientes ante la mirada de los sujetos. Cuando las mirabas se posaron en él, tomó su maleta y la colgó sobre su hombro.

—Soy Kyoya Kita.

Hubo un breve silencio que el rubio decidió romper.

— ¡Pues ya está! El jefe los quiere conocer por la mañana, así que cuando lleguemos tomarán un baño y se pondrán algo decente.

Goro —quizá Jun, no lo recordaba—, pareció ansioso mientras subían a la camioneta.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo llegaremos.. Eh.. ?

— Soy Deidara —dijo el rubio, ya acomodado en el asiento de copiloto—, y este sujeto es Sasori.

Deidara y Sasori. Se preguntó qué tan importantes serían en el círculo de Kizashi.

— Llegaremos en cuatro horas y el señor Kizashi llegará a las siete de la mañana—empezó a explicar Sasori, ya haciendo marchar el auto—. No sé exactamente qué trabajo les asignará, pero ya que conocerán su casa, tendrán que hacerlo bien.

Sasuke detectó alguna amenaza en esas palabras, pero estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que iría a la casa de Kizashi Haruno en sus primeras horas de encubierto. Tal vez no le tome tanto tiempo arrestarlo.

— Pensé que el señor Kizashi no tenía una casa fija —comentó Daichi, ¿o Amida?

—No la tiene —aseguró Deidara—, sólo va cuando sus asuntos quedan cerca de ahí, o cuando quiere ver a la princesita.

Un momento.

— ¿Princesita?— Sasuke no pudo ocultar su interés esta vez.

— Su hija vive ahí. Tal vez la vean, pero no se le acerquen mucho, eh. Al jefe no le gusta eso.

Sasuke desvío la mirada, con los recuerdos de Sakura abriéndose camino en sus pensamientos. Se sentía patético y nervioso al mismo tiempo. Iba a suceder, vería a Sakura.

_No, contrólate_. Sabía que había probabilidades de verla, así que no era ningún imprevisto o inconveniente, a menos de que ella supiera sobre el acosador secreto que tuvo en el instituto superior y lo dejara en evidencia.

Permaneció atento al camino para grabar la ruta que tomaban. Notó que salían de la ciudad y poco a poco la civilización parecía desaparecer; en cierto punto, tras unas horas, Sasori dió vueltas innecesarias durante veinte minutos y finalmente entró a un camino de tierra rodeado de árboles casi secos. Se estaban adentrando a un bosque y Sasuke supo que llegarían pronto.

— ¿Cómo conociste a Hidan?

Sasuke miró a Sasori y luego a los demás. Tan atento estaba al camino que no se dió cuenta de que, incluso Deidara, se había dormido. Sasori no alcanzaba a verlo por el retrovisor, pero se dirigía a él.

— Yo vendía mercancía en el bar que frecuenta. Le gustaba apostar y luego comprarme todo lo que podía con lo que ganaba —fingió desinterés, basando sus palabras en los gustos que Hidan había admitido—. Creí que vendría con nosotros.

— Él tiene que quedarse —contestó el otro con brevedad.

Sasuke sintió que debía tener cuidado con Sasori. La charla terminó y cada uno volvió a su tarea; Sasori a conducir y él a ver por la ventana. El bosque se volvió más espeso y vivo en tanto más entraban, aunque no podía apreciarlo demasiado debido a la oscuridad de la noche. Estuvieron casi una hora viendo sólo árboles, hasta que un claro comenzó a divisarse a lo lejos.

_Y aquí estoy._

También ella, siete años después.

* * *

Tuvo la sensación de haber despertado de un sueño muy largo. La cabeza le punzaba cada dos segundos y creyó que se debía al estrés que últimamente le producía pensar en su relación con Sasori; estuvo despierta hasta muy tarde, llamándose exagerada a sí misma y después culpando a su novio por no ser más como un... novio.

_Pero así es él, ya lo sé._

Así lo había conocido. No podía exigirle más cariño y demostraciones de amor que lo pusieran en riesgo, o todo se acabaría y ella perdería lo único que no estaba programado en su agenda. Sasori era esa chispa que hacía brillar su mirada en la oscuridad, y realmente no quería echarlo a perder por sus caprichos. Después de todo, él ya se arriesgaba mucho sólo con el hecho de ir a verla. Era estupendo.

Se arregló para ese día, con sus pensamientos volviendo a Sasori cada dos minutos; para empeorar su humor, recordó que esa mañana llegaría su padre, así que Sasori ni siquiera le responderá los buenos días.

Ese amor furtivo la iba a enloquecer.

— Señorita Sakura, su padre la espera para desayunar —escuchó detrás de su puerta.

¿Ya había llegado?

Cepilló su cabello con prisa; solo en momentos como ese, le molestaba tenerlo tan largo que le llegaba a la cadera, pero en el fondo sabía que jamás podría cortarlo demasiado. Se miró al espejo para asegurar que la blusa roja de mangas largas no estuviera muy escotada, o su padre la regresaría a cambiarse.

Esperaba estar según los estándares.

— Listo, Konan. Perdón por tardar —se disculpó sonriéndole.

La mujer, que realmente era hermosa, asintió y caminó delante de ella para acompañarla a la mesa. Sakura suspiró. Konan y ella eran de las pocas mujeres que estaban en casa, por lo que en su tiempo intentó volverse su amiga. Sin embargo, Konan sólo la veía como parte de su trabajo y siempre mantuvo una distancia difícil de vencer. Si no fuera por Sasori, estaría sola.

— Escuché que papá contratará nuevas personas —dijo, sintiendo curiosidad al respecto. Quizá habría alguna amiga por ahí—. ¿Ya los conoces?

Konan la miró de soslayo y Sakura le sonrió con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Es raro que papá tengo gente nueva en casa —se excusó.

—No todos se quedarán aquí— Konan volvió la mirada al frente—. El señor Haruno y Nagato decidirán si alguno se queda después de ponerlos a prueba.

Sakura asintió, pensativa; ella nunca se involucraba en esos asuntos, así que no tenía ni voz ni voto al respecto, pero lo más probable es que los mandaran a otro lugar. Su padre era muy quisquilloso con las personas, aunque no se le notara, y no dejaba a cualquiera quedarse ahí. Nagato era el jefe de seguridad y casi nada se le escapaba; los demás—incluida ella— le tenían respeto, porque era inteligente y mantenía el orden. También estaban Konan y Yahiko, las personas más cercanas a Nagato; según lo que sabía, es que ellos tres se conocieron cuando niños y eran muy unidos. Estaba Kisame, un sujeto fuerte y aterrador, y de ahí seguía Kakuzo. Casi siempre uno de ellos era el chofer de su padre. Y al final, el trío que solía hacer guardias según las tareas o asuntos que atender: Sasori, Deidara y Hidan. De éste último ya no sabía mucho, pues su padre lo había designado a una ciudad.

Todos ellos trabajaban lo mejor posible, y todos eran letales. A veces prefería olvidar que Sasori, muy posiblemente, haya arrebatado vidas.

— Aquí estamos —Konan se detuvo e hizo una ligera reverencia —. Me retiro.

—Gracias, Konan.

Sakura la observó un momento mientras se iba y entonces abrió la puerta al comedor. Primero miró el rostro de su padre, el cual sonrió encantado al verla.

— ¡Sakura, al fin llegas! —exclamó él, levantando los brazos con ahínco—. Ya íbamos a empezar a desayunar sin ti.

Fue inesperado ver a su padre acompañado de otras cinco personas, entre las cuales estaba Nagato. A los otros cuatro no los conocía y todos estaban sentados ya. Se sintió cohibida al recibir todas las miradas.

—Lo siento, intenté darme prisa.

Su padre estaba a la cabeza de la mesa y a su derecha Nagato; el asiento de la izquierda estaba vacío, así que ese debía ser su lugar. Mientras se sentaba, aún podía percibir la miradas fijas en ella.

— De acuerdo, ya pueden servirnos —ordenó Nagato mientras se llevaba la mano al auricular derecho.

Así que sí la esperaban. Tuvo la fuerte necesidad de disculparse otra vez.

— Me da mucho gusto verte, hija. Como puedes ver, nos acompañan más personas —Kizashi señaló a los otros cuatro hombres y ella asintió, en tanto la señora encargada de la cocina entraba con un carrito que llevaba los platillos—. A todos los reclutó Hidan.

— Ya veo— Sakura les dió otra mirada; tres de ellos parecían cómodos y desayunaban con cierta prisa, seguro hambrientos, pero el cuarto, el más joven...

— Desayuna, Sakura. Estás en los huesos —habló su padre y ella tuvo que apartar sus ojos del chico de cabello negro.

_¿Acaso lo conocía?_

* * *

Sasuke se preguntó si era mejor dispararse a sí mismo de una vez, o dejárselo a los hombres de Kizashi. Se había bañado y preparado para encontrarse con el líder Yakuza más peligroso de su tiempo, pero cuando finalmente lo tuvo delante, éste sonrió y le estrechó la mano con fuerza, como si fueran amigos. Kizashi Haruno era jovial y muy expresivo; sintió más amenazante a Sasori y Nagato, si era sincero.

Tal vez no era lo que esperaba, pero bajar la guardia no estaba en sus planes. _O eso se dijo, o eso intentó_. Cuando Kizashi los invitó a desayunar, tuvieron que aceptar, pero cuando les dijo que les presentaría a su hija...

Bueno, tuvo que dejar que los otros respondieran.

— ¡Sakura, al fin llegas!

Sasuke tomó aire en ese momento, cuando ella llegó. Reencontrarse con Sakura Haruno era un sueño recurrente, aquello que embargó su mente hace siete años y creyó superar. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, en su realidad, en una situación desagradable que sólo él conocía.

Se permitió observarla, detallarla. Era tan hermosa como en aquel tiempo, pero en una piel más madura y más brillante.

Cuando Kizashi los presentó—por así decir—, miró hacia su desayuno y así permaneció. Por primera vez, sintió esos ojos verdes sobre él. Sakura al fin lo miraba y él no podía devolver el gesto. Era algo retorcido y cómico.

— Disculpa...

Más retorcido.

Tuvo que mirarla, porque le hablaba a él. Sus ojos conectaron; ella, con su mirada curiosa e intrigada, lanzó el dardo.

— ¿Te conozco de algún lado?

Muy, muy retorcido...

* * *

¡**M**uchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar! Espero que la historia les esté gustando y me acompañen en ella (:


	4. Kyoya Kita

Capítulo cuatro

**Kyoya Kita.**

Si Sakura se animó a preguntar, fue porque ese chico realmente le resultaba familiar. Jamás, desde los cinco años, le había dirigido la palabra a uno de los trabajadores nuevos de su padre; lo natural era que ella pudiera hablarles después de unos meses —como con Sasori—, cuando su padre ya les tuviera un poco más de confianza. Pero esta vez incluso se sorprendió a sí misma saltándose esa pequeña regla que su padre le había impuesto desde tan corta edad.

Los ojos del chico se mantuvieron en ella por algunos segundos, sin alguna emoción que Sakura pudiera reconocer, pero justo esa mirada oscura comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

— Um, olví...

— Lo siento, es que intenté recordar —dijo de pronto él, antes de que ella terminara como un ovillo en su silla—, pero creo que jamás nos hemos visto. Tal vez me has confundido, mi nombre es Kyoya Kita. ¿Te suena de algo?

Sakura le sonrió con un gesto avergonzado y negó. Después dirigió la mirada a su padre. Sí, él la observaba con curiosidad, sorprendido por el intercambio de palabras que definitivamente no esperó de ella.

—Lo lamento, no pude evitar preguntarle.

Kizashi la miró un instante y después al chico de cabello negro, llevándose a la vez un mordisco del desayuno. Masticó, sin apartar la mirada del joven, el cual no pareció inmutarse ante la acción y continuó desayunando. Todos los demás —a excepción de Nagato— seguían en silencio, expectantes. Sin embargo, Kizashi sólo rió por lo bajo y dejó ajenos a los demás de lo que haya pasado por su cabeza.

Sólo entonces Sasuke pudo librarse de la tensión que sintió.

* * *

— Nosotros siempre llevamos nuestros radios encima. Tienen GPS, tienen excelente señal y son los aparatos más resistentes que podrán usar en sus vidas —aquel hombre que les hablaba se había presentado como Yahiko, el que manejaba la tecnología y los equipaba con lo necesario. En sus manos tenía el radio del que presumía; negro y de fácil agarre, con una pantalla pequeña que mostraba distinta información si presionabas los botones correctos, y en la parte posterior tenía grabado el nombre_ Yahiko_. Era mucho mejor de lo que Sasuke había usado para sus operaciones más especiales—. A donde sea que vayan, el radio va con ustedes. Puedo llamarlos en cualquier momento del día, cada tres minutos o cada cinco horas, para asegurarme de que lo llevan encima. Y si no responden, serán severamente castigados.

La habitación donde estaban era la oficina de ese hombre, y ahí controlaba las cámaras y la comunicación. Sasuke tuvo que reprimir el impulso de fijarse y memorizar todos los ángulos y vista que tenían las cámaras de vigilancia, pero de lo poco que vio, pudo notar que Yahiko sabía lo que hacía, y que Kizashi había invertido bastante a su seguridad tecnológica.

— Aquí no tendrán celulares, a menos de que Nagato y yo lo creamos necesario. No usarán nada para comunicarse, excepto una vez al mes por si quieren avisar a alguien que están bien —Yahiko apuntó a un teléfono fijo sobre un mueble pequeño—, y usarán eso para hablar, conmigo siempre presente. Me disculpo de una vez si les gusta su privacidad.

En resumen, todos sus movimientos serán vistos por Yahiko. Él sabrá a dónde va incluso antes de que llegue.

Pensó, y estoy seguro que los demás también, que les entregarían los dichosos radios de una vez, pero no fue así. Nagato, que había estado recargado en la puerta de la oficina mientras Yahiko les daba la "bienvenida", les indicó que lo siguieran. En parte agradecía el tour, porque entre más rápido conociera el terreno y todo lo que contenía, más rápido podría armar una estrategia y acabar con todo.

— ¿Alguno sabe defenderse?

Fue una pregunta repentina hecha por el pelirrojo. Habían caminado un buen tramo por fuera de la casa, siempre siguiendo un camino por el jardín que de vez en cuando se dividía en varias partes. Sasuke pudo notar que se dirigían a algo parecido a una bodega, debido a su tamaño.

— Golpearé al que se lo busque, no es problema para mí —se jactó Daichi, y los otros tres comenzaron a decir cosas similares, presumiendo anécdotas donde siempre salían victoriosos. Mientras ellos se pavoneaban de expertos peleadores, Nagato abrió las puerta de aquel enorme lugar y sólo entonces Sasuke pudo saber porqué había hecho la pregunta.

Era un lugar de entrenamiento, porque decir gimnasio sería omitir la enorme jaula de ring que había en medio. A Sasuke le pareció que era un ring especial para kick boxing, y en él estaba un sujeto al que le pondría las esposas de sólo verlo.

— Así que ellos son los nuevos — aquel hombre, de más de metro ochenta, se recargó en la malla de acero de la jaula, observándolos—. Creo que Hidan nos hizo una broma de mal gusto al mandarlos. Ninguno durará ni dos minutos en mi ring.

Sasuke pudo notar la tensión de sus cuatro compañeros. Tal vez ninguno había peleado con alguien preparado para ello.

— Lo cosa es así —Nagato señaló al hombre—. Ustedes tienen que aguantar una pelea con Kakuzo para que yo sepa qué tan valiosos son. Si no duran mínimo dos minutos, entonces son inservibles para mi equipo y para el señor Kizashi. Sólo el que dure dos minutos o más, podrá quedarse aquí.

Por eso no les dieron los radios, comprendió Sasuke, con la mirada fija en Kakuzo. Por supuesto que Kizashi sólo tendría a los mejores viviendo ahí.

— Entonces..., tú ven acá.

Kakuzo señaló a Jun, o quien sea que fuera, porque ya no recordaba bien sus nombres. El sujeto palideció, pero tuvo el valor para subir al ring, aunque sus piernas ya comenzaban a temblar. Sasuke notó a Nagato sacar un celular y programar el cronómetro, fiel a verificar aquellos dos minutos que decidirían a dónde iría el desdichado que peleara con Kakuzo.

Cuando ambos peleadores parecían preparados, Nagato alzó la mano y dio comienzo al conteo, pero sólo se escucharon dos golpes después: el puñetazo directo a la nariz que Kakuzo le dio a su contrincante, y la caída a la lona del mismo. Increíblemente no perdió la consciencia, pero quedó aturdido y la sangre salió de su nariz a borbotones. Demasiado asustado y adolorido, ni siquiera intentó levantarse.

— Dos segundos —declaró Nagato, reiniciando el conteo para el siguiente —. Sácalo de ahí, Kakuzo.

Kakuzo arrastró por el pie al pobre hombre y sólo lo cargó al bajarlo del ring. Necesitaba atención médica, pero ni a él ni a Nagato parecía interesarle mucho ese punto. A como pudo, Jun, se sentó contra la pared y su mirada de pánico removió la consciencia de Sasuke.

— Inclínate hacia adelante y respira por la boca —le aconsejó—. No creo que esté fracturada.

— Así es —Kakuzo lo secundó—, no fue para tanto.

Era un bastardo, pero uno muy fuerte para mala suerte de Sasuke. Dudaba poder ganarle, así que debía concentrarse en superar esos dos minutos para quedarse cerca de Kizashi.

— ¿Quién sigue?

Ante la pregunta, Sasuke dio un paso al frente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Kakuzo.

— Yo.

Kakuzo sonrió, riendo por unos segundos.

— Los valientes primero —indicó el hombre hacia el ring.

Sólo dos minutos, se recordaba Sasuke mientras subía los escalones. Dos minutos y la operación sigue, se repitió cuando Kakuzo cerró la puerta de la jaula. Ambos se colocaron a un metro de distancia; Sasuke se puso en guardia, sabiendo que su contrincante es rápido en el primer ataque y en extremo fuerte. Si Kakuzo lo golpeaba en los primeros segundos, lo aturdiría y sería presa fácil. Lo mejor era esquivarlo e intentar atinar todos los golpes posibles.

Cuando Nagato dio la señal, Kakuzo dio un largo paso al frente y e hizo el mismo movimiento que con Jun. Ese puño iba veloz y poderoso, pero Sasuke sólo tuvo que moverse unos centímetros a la derecha para esquivarlo, aprovechando el fallo para golpear a Kakuzo en el rostro. Le pegó con fuerza pero el otro apenas se movió, y entonces Sasuke se vio sorprendido por una patada que apenas logró bloquear. Kakuzo era jodidamente fuerte y lo hizo retroceder. No le dio descanso. Sasuke se concentró en sus movimientos, queriendo predecirlo para esquivar sus ataques, pero a medida que avanzaban los segundos, Kakuzo se volvía más rápido.

Ese sujeto era un monstruo.

Sasuke sintió su corazón acelerado y cada vez era más complicado respirar. Aprovechaba los puntos sin cubrir de Kakuzo, pero era como golpear un bloque de cemento y apenas le sacaba uno que otro chasquido adolorido. En cambio, recibir un golpe de Kakuzo era terrible. Tras una patada en su abdomen, Sasuke tuvo que tomar distancia y asegurarse de no escupir sangre. Comenzaba a estar mareado, pero a su oponente eso no le importaba y siguió atacándolo. Sasuke esquivó el primer, segundo y tercer puñetazo dirigido a su cabeza; giró sobre sí mismo para darle velocidad y fuerza a su patada, pero Kakuzo lo detuvo justo antes de poder acertar. Le sujetó con fuerza la pierna y levantó el puño.

— Dos minutos.

Pero Kakuzo no pudo detenerse a tiempo y lo golpeó de lleno en el rostro. Antes de caer y quedar inconsciente, Sasuke pudo ver a Kakuzo girarse a ver a Nagato.

— ¿Y cómo se llama este chico?

Cuando sus ojos se cerraron, alcanzó a escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo.

— Su nombre es Kyoya Kita.

* * *

Despertó adolorido. Su cabeza le molestaba más, pero todo su cuerpo estaba resentido por los golpes que recibió. Intentó aclarar en su mente lo que había pasado, recordando la pelea, mas no muy bien su final.

¿Lo había logrado?

Notó que no estaba en la bodega de entrenamiento, sino en una habitación bastante agradable a la vista. Cuando detalló el lugar, pudo detectar su única maleta cerca de la puerta y eso sólo lo confundió más. _Demonios. _Si iban a echarlo, al menos debería memorizar tanto como pudiera del lugar. Se sentó con la intención de ponerse en pie, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, tiró por accidente algo suelo que antes no vio. Al levantar el objeto, reconoció que era un radio, y al darle la vuelta, vislumbró algo grabado en él.

_Kyoya_.

Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro al saber lo que eso significaba. Estaba dentro.

Decidió sentarse en la cama de nuevo y encender el radio para ver todo lo que ofrecía. Marcaba que su GPS estaba encendido en una de las esquinas, así como la hora —notando ahí que quizá duró mucho inconsciente—, y algunos canales de comunicación configurados con distintos nombres, reconociendo cada uno. Sin embargo, el principal era el grupal.

— _Así que ya despertaste._

Sasuke reconoció la voz de Yahiko a través del radio. Supuso que al encender el radio, Yahiko recibió alguna notificación.

— Hace un momento —respondió.

— _Pasaste la prueba, felicidades. Los que llegaron contigo no tuvieron esa suerte_ —informó el de cabello naranja—._ Ahí donde estás es tu habitación, así que deberías desempacar antes de que Nagato llegue. Aún hay cosas que debes saber y él se encargará de eso._

—Entiendo.

_— Tranquilo, después de eso podrás descansar. Sé que Kakuzo fue duro contigo._

Sasuke exhaló con fastidio y ya no respondió. Odiaba admitir que alguien lo había vencido, era un golpe —otro— para su orgullo, pero también para la realidad que ahora tendría que ver día con día. Posiblemente, estaba rodeado de personas más fuertes e inteligentes que él, así que debía ser cuidadoso. Tenía que pensar en cómo se comunicaría con su padre para darle la información, y más aun debía averiguar si alguna vez podría salir solo, cosa que dudaba en vista de lo cuidadosos que eran.

Aún con el dolor puzando en cada parte de su cuerpo, se dedicó a desempacar y guardar sus cosas en la cajonera que tenía disponible. Fue algo rápido, pues no llevaba mas que lo básico y necesario, por lo que tuvo tiempo de darse una ducha en el baño de su habitación. Era como si hubiera despertado en el cuarto de un hotel.

Cuando salió del baño, con otro cambio de ropa, Nagato ya estaba tocando la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

— La ducha mejoró todo.

El pelirrojo no entró, así que Sasuke intuyó que sería algo rápido.

— Hay muchas cosas que tendrás que tener en cuenta mientras trabajas aquí, pero por el momento sólo intenta recordar tres cosas —comenzó Nagato—. La primera es que nunca dejes tu radio. La segunda es que sólo el señor Kizashi y yo podemos darte órdenes, y te lo digo porque hay gente en el equipo que querrá tenerte de subordinado si lo permites — Sasuke asintió, recordando la arrogancia de Kakuzo y la mirada juzgadora de Sasori—, y la última es que te mantengas alejado de Sakura Haruno. Sé que eres listo y entenderás que al jefe no le gusta tener moscas rondando a su hija.

Ya lo había escuchado de Deidara, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa. Asintió para conformidad del otro.

— Bien, por ahora es todo. Tu hora de despertar debe ser a las seis de la mañana y estar listo para las siete, a menos de que algo surja —Nagato dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a irse, pero se detuvo de inmediato—. Casi lo olvido.

Desde su espalda sacó un arma corta y la extendió hacia Sasuke.

— Siempre debes estar listo.

Y entonces Nagato se fue. Sasuke cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para dejar el arma en ella, observándola en completo silencio. Se había adentrado a un mundo extraño y oscuro, el cual creyó conocer trabajando como policía, pero ahora sabía que no era lo mismo.

Ese era el mundo de Sakura, pensó de pronto, reviviendo la imagen de ella al hablarle. Ese era su mundo y él debía destruirlo.

* * *

**MUCHAS GRACIAS** por sus comentarios. Espero que les esté gustando C:


	5. Lo que nadie sabe

Capítulo cinco

**Lo que nadie sabe**.

Sasuke sintió que volvía a sus inicios como policía, cuando sólo patrullaba y se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden. Por supuesto, Nagato no le dio ninguna tarea importante, y descubrió que nadie ahí estaba haciendo las cosas ilegales que esperó; no había laboratorio de drogas, personas secuestradas ni mucho menos cuerpos enterrados clandestinamente. Lo único ilegal hasta ahora, eran las armas que sabía usaban, incluido él.

— _Kyoya._

— Aquí.

Como Yahiko había prometido, les hablaba cada cierto tiempo, cuando le daba la gana. Sasuke permanecía de pie en su punto de guardia, que era al este de la casa y su paisaje era el elaborado y magnifico jardín que rodeaba la enorme casa. Pensó en su madre, que seguramente disfrutaría caminando por el pasto y viendo todas las rosas de distintos colores. En realidad, el jardín ahí era mucho más colorido que en otros puntos del terreno, incluyendo el de la puerta principal.

Al menos tenía una vista interesante en su turno. Hacía menos horrible el hecho de estar en pie durante horas y en el mismo sitio. ¿Sería siempre así, acaso? Él perdía valioso tiempo siendo una maldita estatua, pero sabía que era necesario si quería ganar confianza con los demás y adentrarse en las labores. No iban a confiarle nada importante aún.

— _El señor Kizashi está saliendo _—informó de pronto Yahiko—. _Nagato y Kisame van con él_.

Con eso Yahiko daba a entender que estén atentos a cualquier cosa en los próximos minutos. Si pasaba algo, cualquier cosa, debía correr hacia los autos, tomar uno e ir hasta ellos para ayudar. Sin embargo, el tiempo transcurrió sin novedades y Sasuke ya estaba tentado en tirarse al pasto.

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo empleo?

Sasuke se dio la vuelta de inmediato, reconociendo la voz de Sakura. Ella no estaba detrás, sino que le sonreía desde el balcón encima de él. Sólo entonces comprendió porqué el jardín era tan pintoresco: era la vista de la habitación de Sakura.

— Buenos días, señorita Haruno —le dio la espalda otra vez, para pretender seguir con su guardia. El adolescente en él le reclamó semejante desplante de indiferencia hacia ella, pero tenía que mantener la distancia, tanto por el bien de la operación, como por su bien personal.

— Sí, buenos días —respondió la pelirosa con menos ánimo. La escuchó suspirar—. ¿Sabes a dónde va mi padre y si volverá pronto?

— Lo siento, pero no lo sé.

Ella tardó en contestar.

— De acuerdo. Gracias, Kyoya.

Después escuchó cómo deslizaba la puerta del balcón, porque estuvo atento a cualquier acción o palabra de ella. Seguramente pensó que él era un cretino y decidió no conversar más, lo cual era la mejor opción por el momento. No debía complicar más su situación.

* * *

Para Sasuke, lo ideal sería que lo mandaran a vigilar un enorme envío de droga, o que todos ahí tuvieran la lengua suelta y le contaran los crímenes de Kizashi, Pero no era así y los días transcurrían mientras él hacía guardia en el sitio que Nagato dijera. No es como si quisiera hacer cosas ilegales, pero joder, desperdiciaban su talento en esa estupidez.

Lo peor es que su padre debía estar esperando noticias suyas. No tenía modo de avisarle dónde o cómo estaba, y no quería preocupar a su familia. ¿Sería muy pronto para pedir su llamada mensual? Si decía que sería algo corto, sólo para informar que estaba bien, quizá Yahiko no tendría problema. A pesar de todo, el sujeto parecía accesible.

Decidió, tras varios minutos de duda, entrar al canal directo de Yahiko por medio del radio.

— Yahiko, ¿puedo hacer mi llamada?

Esperó muy poco tiempo para recibir la respuesta.

— Ven a mi oficina.

Sasuke exhaló y se dio prisa. Sabía que Yahiko escucharía la llamada, y sabía que intentaría rastrear y conocer toda la información del número que marcara. Creía tener cubierto ese punto, pero no se sentía del todo seguro. El número que su padre le dio a recordar se configuró en el momento que supieron cuál sería su nombre, y estaba registrado como Amaya Kita, su supuesta madre.

Cuando llegó, Yahiko ya lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

— Ahí está el telefóno.

Sasuke asintió y el pelinaranja volvió la mirada a las pantallas de las cámaras. Que no lo viera, no significaba que no lo escuchara, y casi podía jurar que la llamada sería grabada. _No importa, todo está bajo control_, se dijo mientras marcaba los números y esperaba a que contestaran.

— _¿Hola? _—al otro lado, la voz de una mujer madura se escuchó.

— Mamá, habla Kyoya.

— _¡Kyoya, por todos los santos! No sabes lo preocupada que estaba. Sólo dices que te vas a trabajar y desapareces, ¿quién te crees que soy?_

Quien fuera que sea esa mujer, estaba preparada para la llamada y actuar acorde a su papel.

— Sí, lo siento...— exhaló—, mi llamada debe ser corta. Sólo quería decirte que estoy bien y que no te preocupes.

—_ ¡No me cuelgues! Primero dime cuánto te van a pagar. Yo tengo gastos, Kyoya, no puedes ser un malagradecido conmigo, ¿entiendes? Deberías mandarme dinero una vez a la semana, por lo menos._

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua.

— Sí, ya sé para qué quieres el dinero. Tengo que colgar.

Y así lo hizo. Procuró sonar molesto y Yahiko picó.

— ¿Algún problema?

— No, es sólo que mi madre espera dinero —respondió Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido. Miró a Yahiko alzar una ceja—. No te preocupes, sé que pagan cada mes.

El otro giró con su silla para verlo sin doblarse el cuello.

— Si quieres un adelanto, debes hablar con Nagato.

— No, nada de eso. Mamá sólo quiere dinero para drogarse, todo lo demás es secundario para ella. Y no voy a enviarle nada que la hunda más.

Comprendiendo, Yahiko asintió. Sasuke incluso detectó empatía en su mirada y pensó que su falsa historia era la correcta, al menos para acercarse a él.

— ¿Tienes hermanos?

— Ella decidió que no le gustó el rol de madre, así que no —Sasuke se alzó de hombros, desviando la mirada a la puerta—. Volveré a mi punto. Gracias por dejarme llamarla.

— Descuida, de hecho esperaba que lo hicieras pronto.

Se despidieron con un gesto y Sasuke caminó más calmado a su guardia. Sintió que había salido bien y, además, notó o creyó ganar algún punto con Yahiko. Si se ganaba su confianza, su camaradería, pronto podría hacer llamadas en privado sin que tengan que grabarlas. Incluso podrían darle su propio celular pronto, como Sasori y Deidara.

— _Kyoya_ — Yahiko lo llamó por la radio cuando estaba a poco de llegar a su punto—, _lo siento, olvidé decirte que ya era hora de rotarse. Ve al punto cuatro._

Sasuke detuvo su andar y suspiró. Ese punto era el que estaba fuera de la habitación de Sakura.

— Entiendo.

Sakura no había vuelto a hablarle desde que la vio en el balcón. Durante esos días, sólo le había tocado estar en ese lugar dos veces, y serían tres ese día, pero ella no había salido al balcón. Seguramente lo odiaba, o al menos ya no le interesaba hablar con él. Y aunque eso era lo que quería, en el fondo se sentía inconforme.

¿Sería tan malo responderle los buenos días y hablar un poco con ella? Nagato ya se lo había advertido, pero quizá podría tenerlo bajo control, e incluso podía resultar beneficioso para la cantidad de información que recibía. Sólo debía tener cuidado con dos cosas: que Sakura no recordara su rostro, cosa que dudaba, y que Nagato no descubriera sus intenciones de acercarse a ella.

Quizá pueda hacerlo funcionar.

Cuando dobló en la esquina para llegar a su punto, se regresó de inmediato y se ocultó en la pared. Sus ojos se afilaron. Sakura estaba en su balcón, pero no sola. Quien le hacía compañía, quien la besaba y acariciaba, era Sasori.

Sasuke sintió amargura.

— Tengo que irme ya —escuchó decir al pelirrojo—. Mi turno aquí acabó.

— Entiendo — Sakura sonrió sólo un poco, aun acalorada—. ¿Está bien si te espero en la noche? Podemos ver alguna película, la que tú quieras...

— No creo poder —contestó Sasori sin más.

Incluso a esa distancia, Sasuke pudo notar la decepción en Sakura cuando el idiota, sí, idiota de Sasori se alejó de ella. El pelirrojo no le dijo nada más y usó el barandal del balcón para colgarse y bajar de un salto. Habría sido bueno que se rompiera las piernas, pero cayó perfectamente.

— Nos vemos después —fue lo que dijo antes de irse en la dirección contraria a Sasuke, y Sakura sólo lo observó, recargando su cuerpo en el barandal.

Bien...,¿cuánto debía esperar para llegar y no ser tan obvio?

Sasuke se pasó una mano por la cara, mientras contaba hasta veinte. Hubiera preferido no ver nada, porque ahora sabe que Sakura todavía significa algo para él, incluso si sólo se basa en la atracción física. Reconoció sus celos y quiso escupirlos de su cuerpo para controlarse. Tenía que dejar su lado emocional y concentrarse en lo racional. Tenía que buscar los beneficios y ventajas.

Dejó de ocultarse y salió para colocarse en su punto, siendo inevitable encontrarse con la mirada de Sakura.

_Estaba prohibido acercarse a ella_, recordó. Y dudaba que la regla excluyera a Sasori, así que esa relación debía ser secreto.

— Buenos días, Kyoya.

Pues ahora él conocía el secreto. Sólo tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarle provecho, y si Sasori podía ser el amante furtivo de Sakura, él podía ser su amigo.

— Buenos días, señorita Haruno.

Ella le sonrió al percibirlo más abierto y cordial con su tono, inocente a los pensamientos del chico.

— Dime, ¿te han estado tratando bien? —se animó a preguntar—. Sé que pueden ser muy estrictos, en especial si eres nuevo.

Sasuke negó.

— Sólo hacen su trabajo. Todos nosotros debemos hacer nuestra parte que tú estés segura.

Eso pareció tomarla por sorpresa y pareció abochornada.

— ¿Crees que tu trabajo es protegerme?

— ¿Por qué otra razón aguantaría estar de pie aquí durante horas? No siento que esté aquí para cuidar de las flores.

Sakura apartó la mirada, sintiéndose tonta y torpe con ese hombre. Recordó que Sasori le dijo algo familiar cuando comenzaron a hablar, aunque fue mucho más amable al decirlo.

— Sí, lo siento, estoy tan acostumbrada a verlos por aquí que..., no lo sé —intentó sonreir—, de verdad no creo que sea necesario vigilar mi ventana todo el día, ¿sabes? No es como si no tuvieran cubierto todo lo demás, o como si yo fuera a escapar.

A pesar de que sonreía, algo en su expresión le hizo saber a Sasuke que ella no estaba bien con aquello. Se sentía vigilada, ahora podía verlo; para Sakura eran carceleros y no guardias. Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue leerla.

— Usted no sale mucho, ¿cierto? —se arriesgó a decir—. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero será que no se lo permiten? ¿Su padre se lo ha prohibido?

Sus ojos verdes se lo dijeron todo, a pesar de que ella se tomó unos segundos en responder.

— Es complicado —dijo, con menos ánimos—. Al parecer, es un riesgo salir si no es necesario. Estando aquí, sólo debo pedir lo que quiero y lo traerán, así que no es tan malo. No quisiera causarle problemas a mi padre o a ustedes.

A Sasuke le habría gustado hablar más, pero sintió que se estaba inmiscuyendo muy rápido y pronto; si la atacaba con preguntas más personales, ella terminaría por ponerse a la defensiva y se cerraría. Sin embargo, Sakura resultó ser tan amable como él pensó hace siete años. Era una lastima que le haya tocado ese tipo de vida porque, definitivamente, ella no era feliz. _Y él estaba ahí para encerrar a su padre._

Tuvo que alejar la mirada de ella.

— Debe ser difícil estar siempre aquí.

— No tan difícil como cuidar flores —intentó bromear ella, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa.

Pero cuando alzó la mirada para verla, la notó pálida. Sakura sonreía, mas su piel había pasado de lo sano a lo enfermizo en segundos.

— Señorita Sakura..., ¿se siente bien?

La pelirosa pareció no entender bien a lo que se refería. No obstante, el escuchar la pregunta fue como una señal para su cuerpo, dando inicio un desagradable mareo. Se sujetó del barandal, cerrando los ojos. Conocía esa sensación.

— El doctor... —le dijo, luchando para ser escuchada—, Kyoya, pídelo..., usa el...

Sasuke no necesitó que completara la frase.

— Aquí Kyoya. La señorita Sakura parece estar mal, ¿me escuchan? Necesita un doctor, ella está en el balcón —habló de prisa pero con total claridad. Sin embargo, entró en pánico cuando la vio colapsar y la perdió de vista debido a la estructura del balcón. Lo único que escuchó fue el golpe de la caída—. ¡Se ha desmayado! —añadió por el radio.

— _He llamado al doctor y va en camino_—escuchó a Yahiko responder—. _Kyoya, tienes que levantar sus piernas para que la sangre circule. El médico llegará en cinco minutos._

¿Cómo podía subir? Se desesperó mientras buscaba la manera rápida de llegar a ella, y finalmente vio los bordes en la pared que lo ayudarían para saltar y sujetarse del balcón. No pensó mucho en eso, pero seguro que Sasori subía por ahí para estar con Sakura.

—_ ¿Kyoya?_

Los bordes lo acercaban lo suficiente al escalarlos. Saltó, siendo fácil sujetarse del barandal y treparlo. Sakura aún seguía inconsciente sobre el suelo y su piel ya le parecía cadavérica.

— Sigue inconsciente —respondió por el radio y lo dejó a un lado para elevar las piernas de Sakura. La observó, sin ver que algo cambiara o mejorara. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? — Vamos, Sakura, despierta..., vamos...

Sintió que estuvo una eternidad ahí, solo y sin poder hacer nada por ella. Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse abruptamente, volteó y vio llegar a Nagato y un señor mayor de edad, que supuso era el doctor. Quiso apartarse para dejar al señor trabajar, pero con la mano le indicó que se quedara ahí.

— Sigue sujetando sus piernas —ordenó, mientras tomaba el pulso de Sakura y después escuchaba su corazón—. Tiene el pulso bajo, pero no es su corazón. No es necesario trasladarla.

Nagato observaba de pie.

— ¿Está seguro?

— Sí, se ha desmayado por otra cosa. Necesitaré hacerle pruebas de sangre, pero por lo pronto hay que llevarla a la cama.

Sasuke intercambió una mirada con Nagato y el doctor se apartó. Entre ambos, sujetaron a Sakura y la alzaron para llevarla a la cama. Y a pesar de lo dicho por el médico, Sasuke no se sintió tranquilo.

— Ella no estaba haciendo nada en especial cuando se desmayó —informó—. Sólo veía por el balcón.

El mayor asintió, tomándolo en cuenta.

— Está más delgada —comentó el hombre—. Quizá no ha estado comiendo bien, o tal vez se ha saltado su medicamento—suspiró—. Puede que ambas cosas. Esperaré a que despierte para preguntarle.

— Kyoya, actuaste muy bien —concedió Nagato, con una expresión menos severa. Sasuke estaba seguro de que él también se preocupó, ya sea por Sakura o por su trabajo—. Dejemos que el doctor se encargue.

Fue a recoger su radio antes de seguir a Nagato, dando una larga mirada a Sakura en el camino. Su cabeza daba vueltas, aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Es la primera vez que ves a alguien desmayarse?

Sasuke negó mientras ambos caminaban por el largo pasillo.

— Lo he visto dos veces, pero nunca fue de mi incumbencia —aclaró—. Estas cosas le pasan seguido a la señorita Haruno, ¿cierto? Por eso hay un doctor aquí —señaló lo obvio.

— No suele desmayarse seguido —respondió el pelirrojo—. Pero en efecto, ella necesita que un doctor viva aquí.

Le lengua le picaba al querer preguntar más, pero temía mostrar su interés por ella a Nagato.

—_ ¿Qué pasó?_ —consultó Yahiko a Nagato, mediante el radio.

— No es necesario llevarla a un hospital, ha sido otra cosa— contestó el de cabello rojo—. Pero habrá que mantenerla bajo observación, al menos esta semana. El doctor sospecha que no está comiendo bien, o que no está tomando su medicamento como corresponde.

—_ De acuerdo, ¿quieres que se lo pida a Konan?_

— Sí, avísale.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir de la casa. Fue entonces que Sasuke recordó que Nagato había salido junto con Kizashi hace días, y si él estaba ahí, seguramente el líder yakuza también. Eso sería lo lógico, pero algo le decía que no era así; decidió no preguntar, porque su cabeza no estaba lista en ese momento para sobreanalizar nada. Ya había suficiente información ocupando sus pensamientos.

— Puedes comer algo antes de ir al punto siete —le dijo Nagato antes de dejarlo solo.

Hasta que lo vio alejarse, Sasuke se permitió maldecir con frustración. No había alcanzado la semana y ya sentía que la misión lo superaba.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, me animan mucho a continuar :D Como ahora ven, algo pasa con Sakura y es obvio que Sasuke no ha logrado superar su amor platónico por ella Espero que sigan acompañándome en esta historia, adios :)


End file.
